Detrás de las paredes
by Moshisushi
Summary: Mientras que Harry Potter asumia su desconocida condición de mago, aquellos que iban a instruirle en tan increible mundo también debian afrontar la revolución que la llegada de este joven supondria en sus vidas.
1. La sala de profesores

-Capítulo 1-

31 de Agosto de 1991

La sala de profesores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba repleta del cuerpo docente, que como cada año se reunía el día previo al comienzo del curso para escuchar las indicaciones del director, Albus Dumbledore. Aunque más bien la reunión servía de excusa para cotillear sobre las vacaciones de cada uno de los profesores y degustar algún licor que pasaría a estar prohibido una vez llegasen los alumnos.

-Por favor Minerva, como siga bebiendo más vas a tener que sustituirme esta semana- Decía animadamente una bruja regordeta con una túnica verde y marrón.

-Pomona si apenas has bebido nada- La otra bruja reía y le volvía a rellenar la copa.

De golpe un sonoro portazo les hizo girarse hacia la puerta. Un hombre con túnica negra y semblante tétrico había entrado en la sala. Los miró y con soberbia dijo:

-¿Este es el ejemplo que dan a sus alumnos?- Se cruzo de brazos –Claro, que se puede esperar ante tanta mediocridad-

-Severus tal vez los alumnos te tendrían más estima si fueras más "mediocre" como nosotros- La bruja en cuestión, que respondía al nombre de Minerva McGonagall, levanto la botella burlándose del profesor. A lo que este respondió sentándose en el sillón más alejado. El resto del profesorado rió y continúo a la conversación sobre las vacaciones de cada uno.

-Aurora ¿Qué tal por el norte?- Una menuda bruja de pelo oscuro levanto la vista del libro que llevaba entre las manos.

-Ha sido excelente…en el mes de julio la noche en el círculo polar permite tener una visión grandiosa de varias constelaciones como- no pudo continuar su explicación cuando otra de las brujas presentes la interrumpió.

-Por favor Aurora no queremos que nos instruyas una clase de Astronomía, eso déjalo para los alumnos de primero… lo que queremos saber es que tal con el grupo de astrónomos con el que has ido, no creo que solo hayáis mirado al cielo- Comentó otra de las presentes que impartía la asignatura de Aritmancia.

-¡Séptima! ¿Qué pretendes insinuar?- La profesora de Astronomía se molestó.

-Aurora no te enfades, somos señoras mayores y nuestra vida tiene sentido gracias a las historias de los jóvenes-

-Pues… preguntarles a los otros- Inquirió.

-El problema es que los únicos jóvenes sois Severus, Quirinus y tu, por lo que solo podemos preguntarte a ti-sentenció Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio.

La conversión dio por finalizada cuando el director entro en la sala.

-Buenas noches mis queridos profesores- Saludo cortésmente.- Bienvenidos a otro curso más en nuestro querido y amado colegio… oh! Minerva ya veo que has traído una botella de whisky escocés sírveme una copa-

Ante el comentario, el profesor que había quedado alejado del grupo murmuro el despropósito de la conducta del director.

-Severus no seas tan estricto y sírvete una copa- Este no se movió de su sitio a la vez que lanzaba una mirada amenazante.

-Como iba diciendo, otro curso más dará mañana comienzo y antes de la llegada de los alumnos quería informaros de algunos acontecimientos y novedades que darán lugar este año- En este punto de la conversación todos los profesores tenían puesta su mirada sobre el director.

Tras comunicar los cambios del profesorado como el que el profesor Quirrell enseñaría la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que la piedra filosofal seria depositada en el castillo. El director llego al último tema a explicar.

-Y aunque creo que las noticias vuelan como una snitch, creo que es mi deber informar que este curso Harry Potter comenzará su instrucción como mago en este colegio- Un murmullo generalizado se oyó en toda la sala, hasta que unos de los profesores lo interrumpió:

-¿Debemos de tener algún trato especial con él?-

-No Filius, más bien todo lo contario. Espero que Harry Potter sea tratado como un alumno más, sin distinciones ni notoriedad- Con esto el director dio por finalizada la reunión.

-Parece que este año va a ser interesante…-Comentó el profesor de pociones.

-Severus, ¿cuando no tenemos un año interesante?-Le rebatió Minerva.-Espero de todos un trato cordial- esto último lo dijo mirando a Snape, ya que la profesora McGonagall no era solo la profesora de transformaciones, sino que también era la jefa de estudios.

La sala fue quedándose vacía hasta que solo se encontraban en ella dos personas.

La profesora Aurora Sinistra había vuelto a la lectura de su libro tras ser interrumpida anteriormente por las ganas de cotilleo del resto.

-¿Así que un grupo de astrónomos?-El profesor Snape que así mismo leía un pergamino preguntó con sorna.

Aurora dejó su libro sobre la mesa.

-¿Es que estas celoso?-Le respondía esta de la misma manera, cosa que pareció molestarle ya que tal como había entrado hacia una hora antes volvió a marcharse de la misma forma.

-Ay Severus…-Esta suspiro y volvió a su lectura.


	2. El banquete de bienvenida

**-Capítulo 2-**

1 de Septiembre de 1991

El profesorado de Hogwarts se encontraba sentado en sus respectivos puestos a la esperaba de la entrada de los alumnos para así dar comienzo a la ceremonia de selección para los alumnos de primer curso.

-¿Conseguiremos que mañana asista alguno a clase?- Comentaba Séptima Vector.

-Lo dudo, desde que se ha puesto de moda decir que el primer día de clases no hacemos nada, los de séptimo ni se molestan en desayunar- Completo la profesora de vuelo, Yolanda Hooch.

-Si fuerais competentes e impartieses clases, pero podría asegurar que vosotros tenéis menos ganas de dar clases que ellos de asistir. A mi clase nunca falta nadie- Sentencio Snape.

-Eso es porque te tienen miedo, además a la mía siempre van todos el primer día- Interrumpió la profesora Sinistra.

-Aurora porque a la tuya van a dormir- Bromeo Pomona Sprout.

El director del colegio se levantó al ver que la profesora McGonagall se acercaba por el pasillo con los alumnos de primero y dio comienzo la ceremonia de selección.

-Draco Malfoy- Un chico menudo de pelo rubio se acerco con confianza al estrado. A los segundos del colocar sobre su cabeza el sombrero este sentencio que su casa seria Slytherin.

-Que sorpresa- Murmuró con ironía la profesora de astronomía. Snape le lanzó una afilada mirada que ella ignoro intencionadamente al poner su atención al turno del siguiente alumno.

-Harry Potter- Todos los presentes en la sala fijaron su mirada en el joven de pelo negro que con duda apareció entre sus compañeros y se sentó en la silla central. La profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero su cabeza. Los presentes esperaron con expectación la resolución del sombrero que parecía estar tomándose su tiempo.

-¡Gryffindor!-

La mesa de la casa se levantó rápidamente para aplaudir y recibir a su nuevo miembro.

-Que sorpresa- Esta vez fue Snape el que imito con la misma sorna el comentario de la bruja. A lo que esta negó con la cabeza.

El festín de bienvenida apreció y el ambiente tenso se relajo cuando los estómagos comenzaron a llenarse.

-Pensaba que había olvidado lo buena que era la tarta de calaza que hacen los elfos- Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras degustaba un trozo.

-Yo…yo... ta...ta… también- El profesor Quirrell corroboro la opinión.

-Quirinus no se cómo has podido echarla de menos con lo maravillosos que son los postres albaneses- Aurora comentó mientras que también se llevaba un trozo a su plato.

-No…no he te…tenido ti… ti… tiempo para eso- Se justifico el aludido.

-¿Quirinus has estado por Albania?- Séptima pregunto curiosa.

-Si… si…-

-¿Y cómo es Aurora la única que sabe de esto? A ver si estáis teniendo una aventura pasional y nosotros sin enterarnos- La profesora Sinistra rodo los ojos.

-Lo sé porque nos encontramos en la oficina de extranjería del ministerio mal pensada-

-Pues yo creo que haríais buena pareja- Interrumpió la profesora de adivinación Trelawney –Mi ojo interno me indica que vuestra relación perdurará aunque solo unas semanas ya que ambos moriréis-

-Gracias Patricia por tus predicciones, lo tendré en cuenta- Aurora le siguió el cuento.

-Que pareja más interesante, una en las nubes y el otro… bueno el otro en todas partes menos en este universo- Dijo Snape burlándose.

-Hay a veces que podrías estar tú en otro universo- Le respondió Sinistra.

El banquete finalizo poco tiempo después y los alumnos abandonaron el salón con destino a sus dormitorios.

Mañana sería la primera clase.


	3. Los años noventa

**2 de Septiembre de 1991**

El primer día del curso estaba por finalizar para la mayoría del cuerpo docente y en la sala de profesores volvía a respirarse el ambiente escolar de cada año. Los licores que se habían degustado hacia unos días habían sido sustituidos por tazas de té y café.

—Os lo dije, apenas unos ravenclaws han asistido a mi clase. ¿Pero qué están haciendo los noventa con nuestra juventud?

—Séptima, al menos alguno ha ido a la tuya. En la mía ni los ravenclaws me han honrado con su presencia. Aunque, a decir verdad, me ha servido para echarme una cabezada. Anoche el ponche de huevo no me sentó demasiado bien —La profesora Sprout se frotaba la mano por su estomago con gesto de incomodidad.

—Pomona querida, no fue el ponche, fueron los cinco trozos de tarta de calabaza que te comiste en el banquete de bienvenida —Resaltó la profesora McGonagall mientras que la aludida negó con la cabeza.

A medidas que otros profesores acababan sus clases se iban acercando a la sala. Uno de los últimos en llegar fue el mutilado profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que se sentaba, más bien se tiraba, sobre uno de los sillones del lugar.

—¡Un día menos para vacaciones! —Dijo acomodando la prótesis de su mano.

—Silvanus, veo que has perdido otra de tus extremidades —Observó el director del colegio —Espero que la criatura haya valido la pena.

—Si hubiera sido una criatura, hubiera dado hasta mi cabeza. Esto —Levantó su prótesis — Ha sido causado por uno de mis nietos. Al parecer ha creado un hechizo para limpiarte las manos sin utilizar agua, el chico también es ecologista. El problema es que, es tan eficaz con la suciedad que te hace desaparecer las manos, en mi caso mi única mano.

—Siento tu pérdida, pero es bueno saber que existen jóvenes que no se conforman con las enseñanzas aprendidas y que buscan el desarrollo de sus facultades.

—Sí, pero que se busque un trabajo también—Sentenció malhumorado.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy diferentes a los que hemos enseñado en el pasado. El avance de esta era y la brecha generacional con nosotros nos está impidiendo desarrollar nuestro trabajo con eficiencia –Comentó el profesor Binns acerca de la situación tras salir de su letargo.

-Sería fácil acortar esa brecha y realizar nuestro trabajo si asistieran a clase…

-Calma Séptima, los primeros días del curso siempre son los más difíciles —El director Dumbledore intento calmar la situación, pero tras ver el revuelo que se estaba originando en torno a los profesores decidió cambiar de tema. —Profesora Sinistra ¿preparada para su primera clase de este curso?

Aurora, que se había quedado apartada del conflicto repasando sus mapas, alzo la vista hacia el anciano.

—Por supuesto, con ansias de la primera clase y de conocer a los nuevos alumnos.

—Mirarla, que inocente se ve. Yo aún recuerdo cuando era como ella y pensaba que con mi trabajo iba a cambiar las vidas de mis alumnos — Séptima, que había adoptado Aurora como su pupila cuando llegó al colegio como profesora hacía unos siete años, aprovechaba estas situaciones para molestar con cariño a la joven bruja.

—Siento Séptima que los alumnos no quieran ir a tu clase y en cambio a la mía sí. Debe ser la brecha generacional de la que habla el profesor Binns. A ti te deben de ver como a la bruja de Blair —Bromeó.

—No te metas con la bruja de Blair, es una mujer encantadora, algo incomprendida pero entrañable —Ante el comentario todo el mundo en la sala rió. —Además, siempre te lo he dicho los alumnos van a dormir a tu clase.

—Los alumnos aman mis clases. Siempre muestran tener conocimientos profundos sobre la temática.

—Eso es porque son estudios simples. Quizás es hora de eliminar del plan de educación la materia de Astronomía —El profesor de pociones miró con soberbia a la bruja.

—Ya que son tan simples, es mejor que a partir de ahora observes por ti mismo las fases de la luna para saber en qué momento hacer tus pociones —A la profesora Sinistra el comentario del profesor Snape pareció molestarle realmente ya que tomó sus cosas y salió veloz de la sala.

Tras el portazo que la bruja realizó al irse, un incomodo silenció se apoderó de la sala.

—Nunca pensé que vería el momento en el que Severus colaborase con otro profesor para realizar su trabajo. ¿Es este el primer indicio de que el apocalipsis se acerca? —Bromeó Minerva.

A continuación el profesor Snape hizo lo mismo que su compañera y abandonó la sala de la misma forma que la anterior dando un sonoro portazo.

—Ya os dije que los noventa estaban afectando gravemente a los jóvenes, solo hace falta mirar a estos dos —Todos en la sala volvieron a reír por el comentario de la profesora Vector.


	4. Halloween

**31 de Octubre de 1991 –** **Halloween**

Los primeros días caóticos del curso fueron quedando en el olvido una vez que las rutinas de clases, estudios y Quidditch se instauraron sobre todos los habitantes del castillo. Las quejas de profesores y alumnos no era aquellas relativas a lo mucho que añaroban el verano sino a los típicos problemas estudiantiles, por eso cuando la celebración de Halloween finalmente llegó muchos de ellos la vivieron como un descanso para la ardua tarea de enseñar y aprender.

Para la cena en el gran comedor, no faltaba nadie. Todos ansiaban degustar las delicias de tal especial día.

– Creo que deberíamos celebrar cada día Halloween. – Comentaba emocionado el director al ver las caras de felicidad de los alumnos. – Minerva, no hace falta que me mires así… sabes que no lo haré.

La profesora en cuestión le había echado una mirada con la que pretendía decirle que ni se le ocurriera decretar una norma donde seria obligación celebrar Halloween todos los días.

– Pero no me digáis que no os emociona ver cómo están todos los alumnos y todos los profesores aquí.

En lo que referenciaba al profesorado, había dos sillas vacías que eran imposibles de ignorar.

– Si me permite contradecirle director… – La profesora Hooch le interrumpió. – Los profesores Quirrell y Snape no nos acompañan en esta encantadora velada. – Dijo con retintín, ya que la mujer en cuestión estaba obligada a estar ese día allí, y prefería estar volando por los alrededores de Hogwarts.

– Querida Rolanda, el profesor Quirrell se encuentra haciendo una ronda por los pasillos. Uno de vosotros siempre debe estar a la hora de la cena cumpliendo con el deber que tenemos con los padres de nuestros estudiantes. Además, esta noche es la favorita de muchas de nuestras jóvenes mentes de realizar… hechizos peculiares.

– ¡¿ …Y que pasa con Snape?! – Se notaba con creces que la profesora de vuelo tenía ganas de usar alguna escusa para irse de allí.

El resto de profesores se miraron extrañados al no ver al profesor de pociones allí. Era cierto que no era muy fan de esos momentos de socializar, pero siempre cumplía con las obligaciones que el Director encomendaba.

– ¡Eso! ¿Dónde está? Si nosotros sufrimos… ¡Él también! – El profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, levantaba indignado, la prótesis de su mano.

Un murmullo comenzó entre los profesores, Dumbledore intentó dar explicaciones y evitar que el inconformismo fuere a más, pero le ignoraron completamente.

– Aurora, ¿tú no sabes dónde estará Severus? – Septima preguntó curiosa a su compañera.

– ¿Yo? Que voy a saber yo de ese. – Parecía indignada que le preguntase a ella. – Recuerda, no nos hablamos.

Septima asintió como si lo acabará de recordar.

– Cierto, pues si que te molestó que hablará mal de tu asignatura. – Dijo recordando el incidente al comienzo del curso.

Aurora negó varias veces con la cabeza.

– Ahora no estamos enfadados por eso.

A Septima que le gustaba más un cotilleo que el ángulo que se formaba en el número siete, se acercó más a su compañera y con intriga le preguntó acerca de lo que había ocurrido esta vez.

– Cuenta… ¿se ha vuelto a meter con tus aptitudes como profesora? ¿Sobre Ravenclaw? O… ya sé… ¿te ha vuelto a comparar con Trelawney?

La profesora Sinistra suspiró enfadada.

– No, no y no, y te recomiendo que no continúes porque es un tema privado.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la profesora de Aritmancia.

– ¿Privado? – Dijo mirándola de lado. – Sabes… hay rumores y jamás les di importancia, pero creo que voy a empezar a darles algo de credibilidad a partir de ahora.

– ¿Rumores? – Eso sí que había llamado la atención de la profesora de Astronomía. – ¿Qué clase de rumores?

Septima asintió y mirándola con los labios fruncidos y la mirada expectante de la profesora Sprout, iba a comenzar a explicar la rumorología que corría entre los pasillos, pero le fue imposible por ser dramáticamente interrumpida.

– ¡Troll! ¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras! – El profesor Quirrell irrumpía en el comedor alarmando a todos.

No fue hasta que se desmayó en el medio del pasillo cuando todos los profesores se levantaron preocupados de sus asientos.

Ahora debían dejar los cotilleos e incomodidades de lado y ponerse juntos a trabajar por el bien de sus estudiantes.


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**8 de Noviembre de 1991 – Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Un soleado día interrumpía el lluvioso noviembre. Parecía que el universo le estaba dando la bienvenida a la temporada de Quidditch, ya que ese día se celebraría el primer partido del curso.

Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Un comienzo intenso. Por eso, las gradas estaban más llenas que nunca y la mayoría de los profesores habían decidido asistir.

La grada reservada al profesorado fue poco a poco completándose, Minerva había sido la primera en ocupar su sitio. Obvio que estaría allí, era la más interesada, no solo por pertenecer a una de las casas sino por ser la Jefa de la misma. Además, el partido de hoy no era simplemente eso, al ser el contrincante Slytherin, la emoción estaba asegurada.

– Severus, me agrada que hayas elegido un asiento con tan buenas vistas. Así podrás ver mejor como Gryffindor gana.

El profesor de pociones se cruzó de brazos.

– Así podre ver mejor tu decepción al ser derrotada por tan majestuoso equipo como el de Slytherin, que no necesita el uso de celebridades para suplir su notable carencia.

Sin duda hacía referencia a la reciente incorporación de Harry Potter al equipo, la cual había obligado a cambiar las reglas sobre la participación de los alumnos de primer año.

– Independiente de quién gane ¡va a ser excitante! – El profesor Flitwick aplaudía animado cuando la cuenta atrás para el comienzo del partido se inició.

3… 2… 1…

El silbato sonó y los jugadores emprendieron el vuelo.

El partido demostró lo que se esperaba. En el primero de la temporada todos los alumnos, los participantes y los no participantes, estaban ansiosos de la rivalidad entre las casas. El ruido de las gradas era ensordecedor, los canticos y gritos apenas dejaban escuchar a Lee Jordan, el comentador del partido.

El primer punto anotado no se hizo de esperar.

Slytherin inauguraba el marcador.

– Escuchas Minerva, es el sonido de la victoria. – Snape sonreía con satisfacción.

La mujer en cuestión le iba a contestar, pero un nuevo punto fue anotado por Slytherin. Minerva se mordió la lengua y volvió a fijar su vista en el partido. Según indicaban Harry se dirigía veloz hacia la snitch dorada. Aun no estaba todo perdido para la casa de los leones.

Pero cuando Harry comenzó a acercarse, de pronto, perdió el control de su escoba. El chico no debajaba de dar vueltas.

– Es muy novato para esto – Murmuraban algunos profesores. Minerva no fue ajena a esos comentarios, y viendo a Potter en aquella situación, se preguntaba si debería haber esperado a que el chico tuviera más experiencia.

La situación de Harry no mejoraba, es más empeoraba y todos fueron conscientes de la gravedad del asunto cuando el chico quedo colgando de su escoba simplemente por una mano.

Ante tal gesto, varios profesores se levantaron de sus asientos con la varita en mano con intención de ayudar al joven mago.

– Se mueve demasiado. – Dijo Aurora, que había sido la primera en intentar lanzar un hechizo. – Podríamos hacerle daño.

-Pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo? – Se preguntaba Filius. –No parece que haya perdido el control de la escoba, es como si estuviera… – No acabó su frase porque un grito alarmado le hizo girarse.

– ¡Fuego! – Exclamaba el profesor de runas antiguas. – ¡Severus tu capa está ardiendo!

Los acontecimientos siguientes fueron muy precipitados, los profesores se distrajeron con el fuego y mientras intentaban apagarlo el profesor Quirrell resultó lesionado al caerse de su asiento. Cuando la situación en la grada se calmó y volvieron a fijar su vista en Harry, este había conseguido volver a subirse a su escoba y volaba directamente hacia la snitch junto al buscador the Slytherin.

Finalmente Harry acabó atrapando la snitch y por tanto haciendo ganador al equipo de Gryffindor.

Minerva aplaudía animadamente.

Snape fue el primero en intentar salir de la grada.

– Severus, no te vayas si estamos celebrándolo. – Le dijo con picardía.

El malhumorado profesor se detuvo ante ella.

– Es una victoria fraudulenta. Potter no ha conseguido la snitch, se la ha tragado y posteriormente vomitado. – La miró por encima del hombro. – No creo que en la reglas este admitida tal jugada. Me encargaré de que este partido sea anulado. – Y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente.

Minerva soltó una carcajada triunfante. Conocía perfectamente lo que decían las reglas y ninguna indicaba que no se podía atrapar la snitch con la boca. Había sido una victoria justa.

– Ahora tendremos que aguantar el mal humor de Snape durante toda la semana. – Negó con la cabeza Pomona.

– Es que acaso tiene del bueno… – Bromeó Septima.

Las tres mujeres rieron y comenzaron a descender las escaleras.

– ¿No os ha parecido extraño lo que ha ocurrido con Harry Potter? – Aurora se había unido a ellas cuando emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.

– Habrán sido los nervios. – Contestó Minerva, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aún tenía dudas de su elección.

– No creo, tengo un mal presentimiento. – Aurora comentó no muy convencida.

Septima rió.

– Al final va a tener razón Snape en compararte con Trewlaney.

La joven profesora bufo con enfado.

– Ya le gustaría a ella tener tan claras sus profecías como lo que los astros me indican. Así que hacerme caso… creo que va a ocurrir algo.

La profesora de Astronomía dejó a sus compañeras en el hall de entrada y se fue hacia su torre.

– ¿Deberíamos hacerle caso? – Preguntó dubitativa Pomona.

– No debemos de menospreciar lo que dice, al fin y al cabo, fue uno de los motivos por los que Albus la contrató. Pero tampoco profundicéis mucho en el tema con ella, ya tenemos bastante con una que nos pronostica la muerte cada día.

Las dos profesoras asintieron y sus caminos se separaron al continuar hacia sus habitaciones.

Pero el comentario de Aurora no había dejado indiferente a Minerva. Este curso estaba siendo distinto, demasiadas cosas fuera de lo normal estaban ocurriendo.


	6. Harry Potter y el chico que suspendió

**20 de Diciembre de 1991 – Harry Potter y el chico que suspendió.**

Casi sin darse cuenta, las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Eso significaba que las vacaciones estaban por llegar y muchos de los alumnos volverían a sus casas así como algunos de los profesores. Pero antes de llegar tal momento, el deber llamaba y los profesores de los alumnos de primer año se encontraban reunidos, en la muy concurrida sala de profesores, para evaluar a sus estudiantes.

– Continuemos con el siguiente alumno. – Minerva se ajustó las gafas para leer el nombre de la lista. – Harry Potter…

Un tedioso silencio inundo, la hasta entonces, animada sala.

– ¿Quién quiere comenzar? – Dudo unos segundos mientras miraba a sus compañeros, los cuales evitaban su mirada. – Profesor Quirrel ¿le importaría ser el primero?

El nervioso profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras casi se cae de la silla al sorprenderse por escuchar su nombre.

– El se… se... señor Potter ha obte… te… tenido un Extra…or… or… dinario.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, aunque esta vez fue interrumpido rápidamente por el profesor de pociones.

– ¡¿Extraordinario?! Si no creo que sea capaz de diferenciar entre una maldición imperdonable de un simple contra hechizo.

La profesora McGonagall intentó calmar al alterado profesor.

– Por favor Severus, esta reunión no es para debatir la calificación dada por nosotros si no para evaluar el conjunto de cada estudiante para saber en qué forma podemos apoyarles para que mejore.

A Severus, que se le conoce por su capacidad de mostrar su desagrado, fue el siguiente el dar la calificación del joven mago.

– Troll. – Dijo para sorpresa de Minerva. – Es un inepto, un completo desastre, creo que el troll de halloween estaría más capacitado para mezclar ingredientes.

Muchas veces los comentarios del profesor de pociones no eran muy bien acogidos entre sus compañeros, pero por una vez parecía que la mayoría del profesorado estaba de acuerdo.

– Me parecía cruel calificarle como troll, pero creerme me dieron muchas ganas cuando no supo quienes eran Merlín y Morgana LeFay. – El Profesor Binns, tomo el relevó. – Finalmente le he puesto un desastroso, entiendo que debido a su crianza entre muggles no tenga mucho conocimiento de la materia. Pero esta bajo aviso de que debe de ponerse al día.

En herbología la cosa no mejoraba mucho y había recibido un insatisfactorio así como en transformaciones. En encantamientos había logrado un aceptable y en clase de vuelo un bien merecido supera las expectativas, cosa muy increíble para tratarse de un alumno de primer año.

– Aurora, dime que al menos en tu clase ha obtenido un aceptable. – Minerva parecía casi suplicar.

La profesora de Astronomía se revolvió incomoda en su asiento mientras que con su brazo izquierdo tapaba el pergamino con las calificaciones.

– Pues… mi clase siempre resulta un tanto complicada para los alumnos de primero, ya sabéis los horarios, el tener que aprender a utilizar los telescopios… realmente siento que el señor Potter tiene un gran futuro como estudiante, simplemente el primer curso fuera de casa suele ser bastante… – El resto de los profesores la miraba extrañados al ver los rodeos que estaba dando para dar su calificación. – Aunque sabéis hay muy buenos estudiantes, mismamente una de sus compañeras, la señorita Granger, ha superado en grande todas las expectativas…

– Por favor, Sinistra dinos su calificación. – El profesor Snape le arrebato el pergamino que con tanto cuidado la mujer intentaba esconder. – ¿Troll? – Preguntó sorprendido. – Me parece duro hasta para ti.

Minerva pareció igual de sorprendida.

– ¿Tan mal lo ha hecho? – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– Dudo que sepa en qué planeta estamos.

Severus se cruzo de brazos con satisfacción.

– Al final San Potter no es tan especial, una pena que este ocupando un puesto que podría ser mejor aprovechado por otro joven mago o bruja.

Minerva ignoró el comentario de Severus, ya que si hubiera otro mago o bruja con cualidades para asistir a Hogwarts ya estaría en el colegio.

– Tenemos que tener en cuenta, que en muchos otros casos, los estudiantes procedentes de familias muggles suelen obtener calificaciones mediocres en su primera evaluación y aunque Harry Potter no provenga de una así, lleva toda su vida viviendo entre ellos, por lo tanto creo que deberíamos esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla su siguiente evaluación.

Eso pareció contentar a todos los profesores, bueno a todos menos a Snape, pero continuaron con el resto de los alumnos.

Una vez finalizada la sesión, los profesores fueron dejando rápidamente la sala, todos salvo Snape, el cual llevaba cojeando desde Halloween.

– No pensaba que la mordedura del perro de tres cabezas podía tardar tanto en curar…

Snape se giró sorprendido, pensaba que el único que quedaba allí era él, pero junto a la puerta se encontraba la profesora de Astronomía.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Dijo recogiendo rápidamente sus pergaminos. No quería hablar con Aurora. – Tanto tiempo en las nubes debe haber afectado a tu riego cerebral.

Aurora sonrió.

– Que mal se te da hacerte el ignorante. Sabes que puedo ver ciertas cosas… Así que no intentes engañarme.

Snape la ignoró o al menos pretendió hacerlo.

– ¿Estas intentando acceder a la piedra?

A eso si que Severus iba a contestar.

– No me hagas reír. Yo soy uno de los profesores que ha puesto en práctica sus conocimientos para protegerla. Aunque… seguro que te sorprende no haber sido tomada en cuenta. Pero ya sabes, solo los profesores con asignaturas útiles han tenido el honor.

Eso pareció dejar aturdida a la profesora ya que apenas se percato que Snape había salido justo por su lado, pero cuando se dio cuenta salió detrás de él.

– He visto que alguien o algo conseguirá llegar hasta ella.

Eso hizo que Snape se detuviera en el medio del pasillo.

– Y tú sabes que yo nunca me equivoco.

Snape no dijo nada y simplemente le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase, a lo que la bruja obedeció caminando junto a él.

Parecía que detrás de las paredes de aquel frio castillo se escondían más secretos de los esperados.


End file.
